How Does This Work?
by Sincerely-Serendipity
Summary: It's a question that comes to mind often when you're dating a robot. NoiCle Drabbles. Ratings may vary but will stay at T for now.
1. Note to Self

"Finished."

Clear, who had closed his eyes out of fear from the sparks emitting from his hand, slowly peeked at the end result of the repair. The white-haired man brought his pale hand to his face and thoroughly inspected it. It looked much better than it had a while ago. In fact, it looked good as new! Being the overemotional person he was, tears of joy began to well up in Clear's eyes and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Noiz-san!" Arms lovingly wrapped around the latter's form, to which he ignored and continued storing his tools back inside their box. After shutting his box with a very audible click, the blonde gave a stern look to Clear.

"I trust you won't do that again."

Clear nodded. "Yes! Now I know that you should always turn a garbage disposal off before you reach into it!"

Noiz sighed with a shake of his head, "For your sake, you shouldn't stick your hand down there at all."


	2. I Don't Know How To Answer That

This was getting quite ridiculous.

"Don't you think you've bought enough food?"

Clear didn't expect a verbal response from Noiz seeing as he had takoyaki stuffed in his mouth. He couldn't carry the sticks in his hands because they were already occupied with a mass of other confections and treats.

Seeing that he was having a bit of difficultly Clear offered to help him haul back some of the food. Even with the added support, the blonde still had an unbelievable amount of snacks in his hold.

Getting back inside their apartment proved to be a challenge. It involved Clear fishing out the key from Noiz's pockets with his teeth, trying to unlock the door without a set of hands, and the German's frustrated outbursts when the key fell out of the keyhole. They ignored the questioning eyes of passersby and somehow got a hold of the key without dropping any food and kicked the door open once it was unlocked.

"Why'd you buy so much food?" The robot asked with an exhausted sigh. They had successfully gotten the food inside and spread it across the table. Noiz took a seat and grabbed what looked like a doughnut. He twirled it around in is fingers.

"I've never tried these things before." He took a bite.

Clear tilted his head. Most people don't go out and buy a whole bunch of random treats they've never had.

"It's sweet."

Clear smiled. Noiz wasn't most people.

The blonde was in mid-bite of the fried sweet when he drew his mouth back to ask Clear a very serious question.

"Hey. Where does the food go when you eat?"

* * *

**A.N.- I should probably mention that these drabbles are in no way posted in a specific order. Some will relate to each other, some may not even be on the same story line, universe, etc. So you may find a couple of AU drabbles or OOCness in the future. But then again maybe you knew this xD and that's what most drabble collections consist of.**


	3. I Thought I Was The Adorable One

A hand combs gently through his short blonde tresses. The glow of the moonlight illuminates his face and makes the silver piercings upon it shimmer. Sometimes his nose would twitch like that of a rabbit's making it impossible for Clear not to giggle. It was the little things like this that made him happy that he didn't require any sleep himself. Noiz always seemed to fall asleep rather quickly whenever he sung.

"Sway, sway, swaying, between the waves..." The sweet lullaby came off his lips which were formed in a soft smile. Those lips close and press against the cheek of the sleeping male and lightly peck at each and every piece of visible jewelry.

Arms wrap around the android's chest and something warm nuzzles into his neck. Clear's face flushes. An even bigger smile grows on his lips.

Noiz is really cute when he sleeps.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy with school D: So to make it up to you guys, the next chapter(or chapter after that) might be a lemon so the rating will change. **


End file.
